An aneurysm is a dilation of a blood vessel that poses a risk to health from the potential for rupture, clotting, or dissecting. Rupture of an aneurysm in the brain causes stroke, and rupture of an aneurysm in the abdomen causes shock. Cerebral aneurysms are usually detected in patients as the result of a seizure or hemorrhage and can result in significant morbidity or mortality.
There are a variety of materials and devices which have been used for treatment of aneurysms, including platinum and stainless steel microcoils, polyvinyl alcohol sponges (Ivalone), and other mechanical devices. For example, vaso-occlusion devices are surgical implements or implants that are placed within the vasculature of the human body, typically via a catheter, either to block the flow of blood through a vessel making up that portion of the vasculature through the formation of an embolus or to form such an embolus within an aneurysm stemming from the vessel. One widely used vaso-occlusive device is a helical wire coil having windings that may be dimensioned to engage the walls of the vessels. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069 to Ritchart et al.). Other less stiff helically coiled devices have been described, as well as those involving woven braids. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,627.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,295 and its parent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,136, both to Guglielmi et al., describe an electrolytically detachable embolic device. Vaso-occlusive coils having little or no inherent secondary shape have also been described. For instance, co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,666; 5,826,587; and 6,458,119 by Berenstein et al., describes coils having little or no shape after introduction into the vascular space. U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,259 describes non-expanding braids covering a primary coil structure.
However, there is a risk that known coil designs will migrate fully or partially out of the aneurysm entrance zone and into the feeding vessel. This risk is particularly high with wide neck aneurysms. Generally, wide neck aneurysms are those in which the neck (the entrance zone) has a diameter that either: (1) is at least 80% of the largest diameter of the aneurysm; or (2) is clinically observed to be too wide effectively to retain vaso-occlusive coils that are deployed using the techniques discussed above. Accordingly, devices for retaining coils within aneurysms have been described. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,622 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030195553.
Thus, there remains a need for systems and methods for occluding an aneurysm neck would be desirable, including systems that do not rely on coils that may migrate out of aneurysms.